themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. World
Warner Bros. World is a theme park located in Burbank, California adjacent to the Warner Bros. Studios. It contains a variety of rides themed to Warner Bros. properties such as DC Comics and Hanna-Barbera. The park is co-owned and operated by Six Flags. Areas *Main Street (connects North Hollywood Way and Gate 8 Street) *Studio Backlot (located in the studio) *DC Universe (located across the Los Angeles river towards Walt Disney Studios) *Looney Tunes Land (located across the Los Angeles river towards Tree of Life path) *The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera (same as Looney Tunes Land) *Cartoon Network City (same as the two above) Attractions Roller coasters *Backlot Stunt Coaster - An Intamin family coaster located in Studio Backlot. *Batman: The Dark Knight - A B&M inverted coaster ("Batman" model) located in DC Universe. *Mines of Moria - A Lord of the Rings themed coaster manufactured by Vekoma located in Studio Backlot. *Road Runner Railway - A Zamperla kiddie coaster located in Looney Tunes Land. *Superman: Ride of Steel - A B&M flying coaster located in DC Universe. *Swayzak: Digital Attack - A Vekoma MK-700 "Illusion" coaster located in Cartoon Network City that runs its train backwards. It is themed around being trapped in a facility ran by Swayzak the computer virus. *The Flash: Speed Force - A Vekoma Boomerang located in DC Universe. *Tom & Jerry - A Maurer Wild Mouse located in The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera. Flat rides *Aquaman Ocean Commotion - A Mack Twist 'n Splash located in DC Universe. *Birdman Sky Soar - A Paratrooper ride located in The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera. *Bugs Bunny Bounce - A frog hopper ride located in Looney Tunes Land. *Cyborg: Cyber Spin - An ABC Tourbillon located in DC Universe. *DC Comics Crime Wave - A Wave Swinger ride located in DC Universe. *Dexter's Gyrating Gadget - A Mondial Shake located in Cartoon Network City. *Flintstones Flintmobiles - A bumper cars ride located in The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera. *Godzilla: King of the Monsters - A Zamperla Rotoshake located in Studio Backlot. *Green Lantern - A Zamperla Disk'O located in DC Universe. *Grid Mind-Bender - A Zamperla Nebulaz located in DC Universe. *Jabberjaw - A Zamperla Rockin' Tug located in The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera. *Krypton Comet - A Zamperla Hawk 48 located in DC Universe. *Lex Luthor Drop of Doom - A 200 ft tall stand-up drop tower located in DC Universe. *Marvin the Martian's Earthbound Journey - A Zamperla Happy Swing located in Looney Tunes Land. *Merrie Melodies Carousel - A merry-go-round ride located in Looney Tunes Land. *Powerpuff Girls: Robot Rampage - A Zamperla Air Race located in Cartoon Network City. *Red Tornado - A Wisdom Tornado located in DC Universe. *Space Ghost Phantom Cruiser - A Gravitron ride located in The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera. *Taz's Twister - An Eli Bridge Scrambler located in Looney Tunes Land. *The Joker - A Larson Superloop located in DC Universe. *TOM's Cosmic Flight - A HUSS Enterprise located in Cartoon Network City. *Tweety Escape - A spinning cage ride located in Looney Tunes Land. *Wild Wild West Falls Adventure - A log flume ride located in Studio Backlot. *Wonder Woman: Lasso of Truth - A Zamperla Giga Discovery located in DC Universe. Dark rides *Codename Kids Next Door: Operation R.I.D.E. - A shooting dark ride made by Sally Corporation located in Cartoon Network City. *Gremlins Invasion - A trackless dark ride located in Studio Backlot. *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Quest - A dark ride located in Studio Backlot. *Justice League Task Force - A shooting dark ride made by Sally Corporation located in DC Universe. *Ride Through the Movies - A dark ride located in Studio Backlot. *Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion - A dark river ride located in The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera. Upcharge attractions *Warner Bros. Studio Tour - Located in Studio Backlot. Was originally its own separate thing before being merged into the park. *Superhero Glow Golf - Located in DC Universe. Entertainment *Warner Bros. Parade - A parade consisting of Warner Bros. characters such as Superman and Bugs Bunny that is held on Main Street. *Batman Stunt Show - A stunt show played in DC Universe. *Looney Tunes Rock Around the Clock - A show for children played in Looney Tunes Land. *Character Meet and Greets - Scattered around the various areas of the park. Examples include Cyborg, Birdman, and Marvin the Martian. *Wild West Live - A clone of the show at Parque Warner Madrid. Category:Theme parks Category:Six Flags Category:Warner Brothers